Second Tiberium War
The Second Tiberium War was the second large scale conflict between the forces of GDI and legions of the Brotherhood of Nod, which begun in September, 2030. The war spanned the entire globe and left both sides devastated, with GDI emerging (barely) as a victor. Side overview prior to engagement Brotherhood of Nod During the period between the two Tiberium wars, Nod appeared as a fractured, denominated organization, kept harmless by GDI's puppet leader, Hassan, who controlled the largest fraction of Nod's organization. His forces were relatively inadvanced, without any high tech weaponry. However, the true Brotherhood of Nod was hiding in the shadows, under the lead of Kane, who mysteriously outran death in Sarajevo, and rebuilt it's power and advanced technology. Making extensive use of advanced therm-optic camouflage systems and subterranean installations they were able to amass substantial amounts of ordnance and manpower in secret from the GDI. These forces formed the core of the initial Nod offensive. Some of the technology developed by Nod included advanced cyborgs, perfected CABAL, advanced artillery, subterranean technology and several other exotic technologies originating from recovered alien technology. Global Defense Initiative The GDI, confident that Kane was no longer a threat and the Brotherhood was unable to recoup from the damages, decided to only monitor the activies of Nod and control it via an instituted puppet leader. During this era, GDI experimented with a wide range of new, exotic military technologies. This resulted in the development of walkers and advanced ORCA models as well as railguns. They neglected research into ecological recovery however, and this neglect has amplified the devastating effect Tiberium had on Earth. During the period, general Mark Jamison Sheppard has retired, succeeded by general James Solomon, the famed commander that led the final assault against the Temple of Nod. Prologue: Unification of Nod Not all members of the Brotherhood were loyal to Hassan - many refused to follow his passive course of action and remained faithful to Kane. Among them were members of the Black Hand of Nod, led by a Serbian terrorist/freedom fighter Anton Slavik. His charisma, prominence and cunning have allowed him to gain a large group of followers, and soon became a possible threat to the status quo. As such, his assassination was ordered by GDI high command. Anton Slavik was captured and arrested by members of the guard of Nod's general Hassan, who was actually a puppet leader of the Global Defense Initiative, and was sentenced to public execution by lethal injection (with a "100% toxin and no sedative" mixture) by Hassan under the direction of GDI's general James Solomon, who recognized the inherent dangers of Anton Slavik represented. Before the execution could be finalized however, Slavik was liberated by a group of Black Hand Kane loyalists led by Slavik's second-in-command; a woman known as Oxanna Kristos. After being transported to their mobile and subterranean base of operations, the "Montauk", Slavik swiftly reasumed command by killing the man who had betrayed him to Hassan, in front of Oxanna and other Nod Soldiers. Out of the reach of GDI's covert grip on the remnants of the many Nod splinter groups, Slavik began to work towards reuniting the Brotherhood under his own command. It was his belief that this would further Kane's legacy. This included capturing a major TV station dedicated to the Brotherhood's followers worldwide for purposes of propaganda, and freeing a rebel commander who was fighting against Hassan's forces as well. These efforts came to fruition when he would invade the base of operations of the traitorous general, eventually capturing him. During a ceremony celebrating the Brotherhood's reunification on worldwide television, Hassan was to be executed, but as hails to Kane were made, Kane himself reappeared, finally uniting the split Brotherhood for the first time since the end of the First Tiberium War. As one of the few generals to remain truly loyal to the Brotherhood's cause throughout the long period of Kane's absence, Slavik was made Kane's right hand man and Nod's leading general throughout the Second Tiberium War despite his relatively young age. Kane's first order to Slavik was to seize information from the Sarajavo Temple from the First Tiberium War. The fear was not so much that GDI would get the information - they had the temple for over 40 years without managing to dig it up - the goal was to get that data back. It is believed that this information may have included a segment of the Tacitus. Regardless, Kane wanted that information back, and wanted to forestall any - however remote - possibility that it might be discovered by GDI or other forces. The War Initial stages Kane announced his return directly to his adversaries, the Global Defense Initiative, by hacking a supposedly secure GDI channel and appearing before general Solomon of the GDI. He warned Solomon about the war to come, as he had seen the final act of the Tiberium future. Despite effors to track his position down, GDI was given a false report, from Phoenix Base itself. Solomon immediately ordered his field commander, Michael McNeil to arrive at Phoenix Base and save it from invading Nod forces, with the aid of veteran jump troopers from Philadelphia. As the bulk of Nod forces have already passed through, destroying much of the base and killing commander Tao in the process. Commander McNeil had an easy time cleaning up the remainder of the Brotherhood's forces, however, his mission was considered partially a failure, as he was unable to save commander Tao. Fearing that Nod's presence would have a devastating effect on local Phoenix populace, general Solomon decided to evacuate the civilians and destroy the remainder of Nod's presence. Meanwhile, after securing the old Temple of Nod, Slavik led the force to secure the fallen Scrin battleship Vega has used and crashlanded in North America. Racing against GDI, he was able to recover the crucial technology before McNeil could arrive. The GDI commander arrived too late to secure it, but was able to contact Umagon in the wreckage. She was a former captive of Nod and played a part in Kane's plan to locate Tratos and the Tacitus his mutants stole from the old Temple. She was exploring the crashed wreckage in search for the Tacitus or clues as to how free her leader, Tratos. McNeil quickly struck down a deal with the mutant. In exchange for saving Tratos, the Forgotten would aid GDI with their expertise. Conflict escalates GDI mounted a special forces operation, spearheaded by Umagon, Ghostalker and the Hijacker, in an effort to secure Tratos and evacuate him from a Nod medical colony. The mission proved successful, as Kane lost one of his assets, the second man capable of translating the Tacitus. Not relenting, commander McNeil attacked Vega's command center in Central America, first crippling his power supply provided by hydroelectric dams, which powered down Vega's defence grid and allowed a fleet of Orca Dropships to deliver a substantial GDI force into the region, allowing McNeil to attack and claim Vega's pyramid and infiltrate it to gain information about the location of Kane's Temple. However, Vega has overdosed on Eye Candy and Kane has launched an ICBM at the island to punish Vega for his incompetence and kill McNeil. The commander however managed to (barely) escape the fireball. The only information he managed to gain was that Kane had the Tacitus and the Scrin warship was built by Nod. It was then that Slavik's assignment to infiltrate Hammerfest while GDI was occupied with Vega succeeded and the Brotherhood managed to gain complete control of the base. Distressed, McNeil commanded a small strike force in regaining complete control of the base. The swift amphibious assault succeeded in regaining control of Hammerfest, but not before Nod could gather the disruptor crystals and kill Jake McNeil, both events having a notable effect on commander McNeil, who devoted himself entirely to the cause and swiftly recovered the disruptor crystals. However, they were unable to prevent the destruction of the prototypical Mammoth Mk.II tested in Great Britain. This act delayed the research program considerably and caused disruption in GDI ranks. Nod used the moment of confusion to launch a full scale chemical attack against Europe, destroying a long standing GDI stronghold and testing their chemical missiles in practice. The destructive potential of these weapons as well as the new dangerous Banshee prototype fighters have forced general James Solomon to suspend other operations and order a full scale search and destroy mission in an effort to find and destroy the missile facility. The operation succeeded and both the missile production facilities and prototype fighter factory were destroyed. However, this came at a cost, as Umagon was captured during their exfiltration and taken directly to Kane to receive divination. The Brotherhood's plan enter the final stage. Final stage The World Altering Missile was prepared and Kane begun the launching procedure. However, this was interrupted by commander McNeil, who upon receiving information about Umagon's whereabouts from the Ghostalker attacked the Cairo site in an unauthorized operation. This brazen assault saved Philadelphia from being shot down by three ICBM launch platforms already setup in Cairo and stopped the launch of the missile. McNeil personally infiltrated the temple in an attempt to save Umagon. There, he confronted Kane who held the mutant at gunpoint and as the Pyramid crumbled, a fight ensued between the Nod leader and GDI commander, from which McNeil emerged victorious, saving Umagon and taking the copy of Tacitus Kane created with him (however, it proved useless, as the contents have been deleted, possibly triggered by Kane's demise). Simultaneously, operations in Kenya were taking place as an important Nod base was raided by elite troops under Battle Commander Ilona Grunwaldt. However, the base was booby-trapped to collapse and Ilona was killed. She recieved a posthumuous Medal of Honor. The Kenya operation was used to cover up what took place in Cairo, and it was said that genetic material from Kane was found in the base's remains. Final analysis The war was one of the most devastating events in history. Hundreds of cities were rendered uninhabitable by GDI and Nod engagements, thousands upon thousands were left homeless and without any shelter and some of Europe was terraformed by Tiberium. Both sides seemingly lost the war, with GDI gaining little lead. A majority of GDI's force was crippled or destroyed, much manpower was lost, while Nod lost its leader, communications hub and much of their influence. In this weakened state, a new crisis soon began to form. The Firestorm Crisis. Category:Events